Tales of the Steel Flower Princess - Rewrite
by Kaien-Aerknard
Summary: "Sebuah era kekacauan melahirkan ribuan pahlawan, dan sebuah era perdamaian… membunuh ribuan pahlawan."
1. Chapter 1

**Kaien-Aerknard Presents**

 **A Dynasty Warriors Fannovel Series**

 **[Tales of the Steel Flower Princess]**

.

.

.

.

 ** _Sebuah era kekacauan melahirkan ribuan pahlawan, dan sebuah era perdamaian… membunuh ribuan pahlawan._**

.

.

.

.

 **Daftar Isi**

 _Perkenalan Tokoh_

 _Sejarah Singkat Era Han_

 _Catatan untuk Pembaca_

 _Peta Masa Tiga Kerajaan_

 _Istilah-Istilah_

 _Pangkat-Pangkat_

 _Hari Raya_

 **Tahun Guanghe**

Luo Yinyue

Kekacauan di Kolong Langit

 **Tahun Zhongping**

Judul Tak Bisa Dijadikan Sebagai Kualitas

Perdamaian Bagai Mimpi Semu

Lahirnya Para Pahlawan

 **Tahun Chuping**

Tiga Bersaudara

Secangkir Arak Hangat

Gerbang Kurungan Harimau, Kelinci Merah dan Lü Bu

Bagai Laohuo Tang, Itulah Umur Persatuan

Yanzhou

.

.

.

.

 **Catatan untuk Pembaca**

Cerita ini berlatar belakang kisah Tiga Kerajaan yang pertama kali ditulis oleh novelis Tiongkok terkenal, Luo Guanzhong. Kisah tersebut kemudian diangkat sebagai game oleh Koei – dan game tersebut kini dikenal sebagai Dynasty Warriors.

Singkat kata, settingnya meminjam dari Dynasty Warriors.

Jika kalian sudah tahu sejarah tiap karakternya, saya yakin Anda akan terheran-heran mengapa ada beberapa hal yang tidak sesuai dengan sejarah aslinya.

Cukup mudah alasannya. Ini adalah karya fiksi. Dan ini Dynasty Warriors dimana semua yang tidak mungkin jadi mungkin (?).

Maka, warning yang akan saya berikan untuk cerita ini adalah:

• Karakter yang tidak canon settingnya

• Historical inaccuracy

• OC sebagai karakter utama, juga sudut pandang pertama

• Banyak OC

• OOC mungkin ada

• Dan pastinya, typo

• Patut dicatat bahwa ini adalah Fanfiksi, bukan 100% sejarah asli

Juga, saya pribadi kurang puas dengan OC saya – Cao Yin. Sehingga saya merombak ulang segalanya. Bila di cerita paling pertamanya ia semacam karakter _isekai_ , maka di sini, ia sebenarnya adalah anak seorang pedagang dari Changsha. Pasti juga akan ada beberapa perubahan major dan minor terhadap ceritanya karena kali ini, saya lebih serius lagi dalam me-research perihal Three Kingdoms dan setiap karakternya.

Dan satu lagi, beberapa adegan juga saya tiru mentah atau ambil sebagai referensi dari beberapa adaptasi Three Kingdoms lainnya seperti serial TV Three Kingdoms (2010).

Selain itu, apa yang saya publikasikan di sini hanya dua chapter sample saja. Fannovel ini akan saya jual seharga Rp 50.000,- dikarenakan:

1\. Satu buku akan berisi sekitar 7-10 chapter, dimana total words bisa 35k hingga 40k atau lebih.

2\. Buku ini juga akan ada 3 illustrasi isi yang digambar oleh JesseJzette (check IG-nya).

Untuk 10 orang pertama, akan saya beri harga PO sebesar Rp 45.000,-. Dan tentu, pembayaran bisa dilakukan melalui transfer. Dengan pembelian buku ini, Anda tentu sudah berkontribusi besar untuk saya selaku author dan JesseJzette selaku illustrator. Fannovel akan saya kirim dalam bentuk softcopy, namun jika ingin dalam printed version, maka harganya akan berbeda lagi dan baru menerima jika ada minimal 5 pembeli. Fannovel akan siap dikirim di bulan September.

Saya harap Anda sekalian menikmati cerita ini. Segala macam review saya terima dengan tangan terbuka.

Terima kasih dan selamat membaca!

 _Kaien-Aerknard_


	2. Prologue

Ketika ia membuka sepasang matanya, ia mendapati dirinya berdiri di atas sebuah panggung kayu, berpakaian serba putih. Raga terasa lemas, tak bertenaga; begitupula dengan jiwanya yang sudah padam apinya hidupnya.

Di hadapannya, berdirilah berbaris-baris tentara berpakaian serba biru yang dilapis oleh zirah besi. Di depan mereka, sederet Menteri dan Jendral-Jendral kebanggaan kerajaan ini berdiri tegak.

Dan yang memimpin mereka semua adalah sang Kaisar Wei sendiri.

Kepala si tahanan mendongkak, menatap langit kelabu yang menangis butiran salju lembut. Udara dingin berhembus, menembus lapisan kain putih yang begitu tipis. Tubuhnya dibuat gemetar, ia tak lagi kuat menghadapi semua ujian ini.

Sang tahanan berlutut, menatap sang Kaisar sejenak. Mempertanyakannya, namun tak mendapat jawaban.

 _Sudah tak ada lagi kata 'mundur', hah?_ , tanyanya melalui kontak mata itu.

Atensi dialihkan pada cawan berisi arak putih hangat. Sesuai dengan tradisi, si tahanan dipersilakan untuk meminumnya. Ia mengangkat cawan tinggi ke langit, seolah mempersembahkan secawan arak tersebut untuk-Nya. Ditegaknya cairan bening itu, menghabiskannya dalam tiga tegukan. Ia menghela nafas singkat, memejamkan kembali sepasang matanya.

 _Ah, betapa inginya aku tertidur pulas, pikirnya saat itu_. Tanpa membawa beban apapun, melepas semuanya di belakang.

Pedang diangkat tinggi, siap untuk diturunkan. Waktunya sudah hampir habis. Mulutnya terbuka untuk mengucap sebuah kalimat perpisahan, sebuah suara terdengar.

Itu bukanlah suaranya, melainkan suara dari seorang pria yang sangat dikenalnya. Disusul oleh derapan lari kuda, juga teriakan panik dari pada tentara.

"YIN!"

.

.

 **[To Be Continued...]**


	3. Luo Yinyue

_Dinasti Han yang Agung sebentar lagi akan runtuh_ , itulah yang selalu menjadi pembicaraan orang-orang kemanapun aku pergi. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh mereka, tetapi, melihat wajah _fuqin_ yang tampak sedih, aku tahu bahwa itu adalah sesuatu yang buruk.

Hanya sejauh itulah yang kumengerti, dan aku berharap hal apapun yang selalu membuat _fuqin_ sedih takkan pernah terjadi.

" _Meimei_! Awas!"

Ah, aku hampir saja menabrak pohon… Untung saja _dajie_ segera meneriakiku.

"Hahaha, Yinyue, kau melamun terus. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau ingin sachima?"

Aku melihat _fuqin_ , langsung meng-iya-kan. _Muqin_ ikut tertawa.

Kami sedang berjalan di pinggir kota, mendaki bukit kecil. Banyak pohon yang tumbuh di kiri dan kanan, angin pagi terasa sejuk. Burung berkicau, menandakan mereka sedang sama senangnya dengan kami. Adik kecilku, Ruicheng, berlari-lari memutari kami, tertawa-tawa. Akupun mulai mengejarnya, meninggalkan kedua orangtuaku dan _dajie_ di belakang. Kami terlalu seru bermain kejar-kejaran sampai tak menyadari apa yang ada di balik semak-semak tinggi.

Sekelompok orang berpakaian kotor dan berlubang-lubang sedang berkumpul, dari tingkahnya, sepertinya mereka bukan orang baik. Aku segera menarik _didi_ (adik laki-laki), ingin berlari kembali ke kedua orangtua kami ketika mereka melihat kami berdua.

Senyum lebar di wajah mereka, senyum itu tidak membawa maksud baik. Mereka mulai berjalan mendekat, dan kami mulai berlari untuk mencari _fuqin_. Tak ada dari kami yang menengok ke belakang, kami sudah tahu bahwa kami sedang dikejar oleh mereka.

 _Fuqin_ …! _Muqin_ …! _Dajie_ …! Tolong kami!

Beruntung, kami bertemu dengan mereka bertiga, dan langsung berteriak-teriak untuk cepat pergi. Sayang, semuanya sudah terlambat karena orang-orang itu sudah sampai. _Fuqin_ langsung berdiri di depan kami semua, _muqin_ pelan-pelan mundur bersama kami.

Ketika _Fuqin_ berlari ke arah para orang jahat, _muqin_ membawa kami pergi, meninggalkan _fuqin_. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tetapi aku merasa takut. Sangat takut.

Suara teriakan _fuqin_ terdengar, tetapi aku tidak bisa berhenti, begitupula dengan yang lainnya. Dan orang-orang itu berhasil mendekati kami, menangkap _muqin_. _Dajie_ berbalik untuk menolong _muqin_ setelah menyuruh kami untuk pergi. Kami tidak ingin pergi, kami juga ingin menolong tetapi, melihat wajah merah _dajie_ , kami akhirnya menurut, pergi meninggalkan mereka. _Muqin_ dan _dajie_ berteriak keras, membuat kami lagi-lagi berhenti. _Didi_ yang tidak bisa pergi tanpa _muqin_ berlari kembali ke sana, akupun sebagai kakaknya harus terus mengikutinya.

"Ruicheng! Kembali! Kita harus ke kota dan-!"

Belum selesai aku berteriak, seorang pria telah terlebih dahulu menangkapku, menutup mulutku dengan kain. Seorang temannya berjalan mendekat, membawa Ruicheng. Aku menyadari luka di dahinya, ia pasti dipukul oleh orang-orang itu. Aku berusaha untuk lepas, tetapi, aku tidak bisa melawan orang dewasa.

"Hehehe… Tidak buruk. Kita mendapatkan dua bocah ingusan yang bisa dijadikan budak!"

"Yang perempuan lumayan cantik, kita bisa menjualnya dengan harga tinggi."

"Ah, sayang tadi kita terpaksa membunuh kedua wanita tadi. Seandainya kita membiarkan si kakak tertua hidup, kita bisa langsung menjualnya."

Me-membunuh? Itu berarti… _fuqin_ , _muqin_ dan _dajie_ sudah… Ti-tidak mungkin…

Leherku dipukul keras oleh orang yang menangkapku, aku berteriak sakit. Kepalaku terasa pusing dan berat, mataku pelan-pelan mulai tertutup. Aku tak lagi tahu apa yang mereka perbuat padaku juga Ruicheng, dan tidak tahu ke mana kami akan dibawa oleh mereka.

 _Fuqin_ … _Muqin_ … _Dajie_ … Ruicheng… maafkan aku…

...

"-ei! …Hei!"

Aku mendengar suara seseorang, terdengarnya seperti suara seorang laki-laki. Sekali lagi suara itu terdengar, dan badanku digoyangkan oleh laki-laki itu. Perlahan aku terbangun, mataku mulai membuka.

Yang pertama kulihat adalah langit biru di atas, yang pertama hidungku cium adalah wangi rumput, dan yang pertama ditangkap oleh telingaku adalah suara milik laki-laki yang tidak jauh lebih tua dariku, mungkin hanya tiga tahun saja.

* * *

 **[Sample of Chapter 1 Ends here. Silahkan beli fannovel lengkapnya untuk cerita lebih lanjut!]**


	4. Kekacauan di Kolong Langit

**Kekacauan di Kolong Langit**

* * *

Sudah lima musim gugur berlalu semenjak aku tinggal di bawah atap yang sama dengan keluarga Zhao, Changshan belum berubah banyak. Kehidupan rakyat tetaplah terpuruk, begitupula dengan desa-desa di sekitar dari yang kudengar.

Kondisi istana juga kian parah setelah para kasim menguasai pemerintahan dari balik bayangan Kaisar, laporan kemiskinan yang merajalela tak ada yang sampai ke telinga sang Kaisar. Untuk menyambung hidup, kami semua harus berusaha keras, bahkan ada kalanya, kami pulang dengan tangan kosong.

Demi mempersiapkan kemungkinan terburuk, yakni sebuah perang yang diisukan akan terjadi, aku mulai berlatih bela diri dan berkuda bersama Yun di bawah ajaran Xuan _shifu_ (guru), seorang ahli bela diri dari Runan yang berkenala mengelilingi provinsi ini. _Shifu_ pernah membandingkanku dengan Yun; kemampuan berpedangku lebih hebat dibandingnya, sementara Yun lebih lihai menggunakan tombak dan berkuda.

Kami sering beradu, karena itu, kami sama-sama mengetahui kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing, saling mengembangkan ilmu kami. Zhao _shushu_ terkadang datang memperkenalkan kuda-kuda barunya pada kami, dan sebulan lalu, ia memberikan masing-masing satu ekor pada kami.

Kekuatan tidak terbatas hanya pada kemampuan bertarung, namun juga siasat menggunakan taktik dalam perang. Tak jarang, aku dan Yun selalu berdiskusi mengenai taktik perang yang kami pelajari dari buku-buku yang dibawa _shushu_.

Yun lebih ahli dalam bertarung, sementara aku lebih sanggup merangkai strategi. Untuk membuktikannya, kami pergi berburu hewan yang terkenal lincah seperti kelinci dan rusa. Dengan strategiku dan kemampuan bertarungnya, setidaknya kami berhasil menangkap kelinci dalam tiga dari sepuluh percobaan. Jika menggunakan taktik Yun, dari sepuluh percobaan, hanya ada satu yang sukses.

Dengan kemampuan masing-masing, kami saling mendukung satu sama lain.

Setelah sesi latihan siang, kami duduk di atas permadani rumput hijau, menikmati makan siang yang telah dibuatkan oleh _a'yi_ sebelum kembali melanjutkan latihan. Yun berbaring, menatap langit biru yang berhiaskan gumpalan awan putih. Aku masih mengunyah _baozi_ (roti daging), menyibukkan diriku menikmati setiap cita rasa dan kehangatan yang ada.

"Hei, Yinyue," panggilnya, walau aku menoleh ke arahnya, aku terus mengunyah _baozi_. "Pernahkah kau berpikir kenapa manusia selalu berperang?"

* * *

 **[More at the purchased version. Thank you for reading and leaving a review for the sample!]**


End file.
